E Mikey's Adventures
by Marialine
Summary: This'll be series of adventures on E. Mikey after he rests with the normal turtles. Can Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey get used to him and his shenanigans?
1. Stuck In The 2012 Verse

A/N Just a minor note that this includes these AUs;

-Normal TMNT 2012

-TMNT Street Punks by Sirconcon

-TMNT Night Monsters

-TMNT Elemental Turtles

Some other AUs are guests, if you'd like. I'm here too! Well, Maria is but she is like my twin sis OC so it's kinda like me! But in 3rd person's POV!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Marialine and Elemental Mikey walked through the sewers, a bit bored as they carried three heavy bags.

" How much further to the Regular turtles' lair, Maria?" E. Mikey asked, completely feeling dull.

" Just wait for it, E. Mikey," Maria grumbled." Just through these turns and…we're here!"

The two were greeted with a huge place in the sewers filled with lots of stuff you'd find in a home.

E. Mikey huffed." Huh. It looks like me and my brothers' lair,"

Maria groaned and rolled her eyes as they placed the stuff on the couch.

" Hmm, where are the guys? They should have been here by now!"

" Maybe they're…late?"

" Yeah but someone should at least be here to great us!"

" Greetings, my student,"

The two turned to see Splinter walk up to them with a calm smile. Maria smiled and ran to her master, giving him a big hug.

" I've missed you so much, Master Splinter!" she said.

" I have missed you dearly as well, Marialine," Splinter replied.

E. Mikey gave a cough and they both turned to him. Maria pulled away and introduced the new arrival.

" Sensei," she started." this is Elemental Michelangelo, the alternate version of Mikey! He's going to live with us for a while until the portal storm's cleared out,"

" The…portal storm?" Splinter was confused.

" A storm in the outside midst of the multi-verses that messes around with portals," E. Mikey explained as he folded his arms.

" Translation," Maria shrugged calmly." he was just visiting this dimension for trouble but with the portal storm messing with his dimensional teleporting powers, he can't go home so we packed his stuff and decided for him to stay here!"

Splinter nodded." I see. Well, I am sure we have a free room around here for you to stay, Elemental Michelangelo,"

" Just one question," E. Mikey spoke up." Where are the turtles?"

" Oh, they are having their night patrol. They will be back soon,"

Maria turned to E. Mikey and gave him a suspicious look. The said turtle just chuckled, knowing what she meant.

" Don't worry," E. Mikey reassured her." They are coming back. All of them. Safe and sound,"

" I'd love to believe you," Maria still had suspicions." but you have to admit, you lie,"

" Oh, alright. One of them would be hurt,"

" In a scale of 1 to 10, how much is the pain?"

E. Mikey took a deep breath, closed his eyes then opened them back again.

" Don't worry, Mar. If I had to measure, it'd be 2. Honestly 1 but he's screaming like crazy so I'll give it a 2,"

Maria was confused." Who he?"

" AAH! IT HURTS!!!"

The three turned to the lair entrance to see Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello carrying the poor, injured Michelangelo, who kept on whining and screaming about his bleeding scraped knee.

" Dudes! It hurts so badly!" Mikey was already tearing up.

" Calm down, you big baby!" Raph snapped, annoyed." It's just a scraped knee! It's not gonna kill you or anything!"

" Besides, you shouldn't have gone skateboarding while we were heading back!" Donnie was pissed as he held the broken skateboard that belonged to his little brother.

" Yeah," Leo agreed." You could've gotten hurt. Worse than now! What if you broke your leg? Or two?! We can't risk that, Mikey!"

Mikey sighed sadly. He hates it when his brothers tell him off.

" It's not his fault."

The turtles turned their heads to see E. Mikey, Maria and Splinter looking at them. They settled the youngest turtle on the couch before going back to the three.

" Um, hello?" Leo looked at the turtle that looked like his little brother except for his clothing and expression." You are?"

" I'm Elemental Michelangelo but you can call me E. Mikey," E. Mikey responded, shaking hands with the leader.

" I'm sorry but what did you say a few minutes ago?"

" I said that it wasn't his fault. He is technically the youngest and whoever let him take out his skateboard?"

The two older brothers turned to their younger brother, who lifted his arms up in defense.

" Hey, it's not my fault!" Donnie argued." I didn't know he'd fall and scrape his knee!"

" Exactly," E. Mikey pointed out, rolling his eyes." You should have thought of the possibilities,"

He walked over to his younger counterpart and sat beside him before flicking his hand around on the wounded knee. A dust of magic appeared and he brushed it over the scrape. Almost immediately, the injury disappeared.

" Woah!" Mikey exclaimed." That was amazing! How?!"

" I'm an elemental," E. Mikey explained with a shrug." I can do magic of all kind,"

" THAT IS SO COOL!!!"

" Bestie!" Maria ran to hug the little turtle." You're alright! Oh thank goodness!"

Mikey smiled and hugged back then they pulled away. Maria faced the others and smirked.

" Guys, E. Mikey's gonna stay here for a couple of months," she told them." There's a huge portal storm in the outside parts of the multi-verse and it's messing with his ability to teleport to other universes and dimensions so he's staying here for a while,"

" Yikes," Donnie bit his lip." A portal storm takes about 3 months but a huge one might take an entire year!"

" Wait, so another Mikey's staying with us?" Raph was annoyed as he gave a groan." This sucks,"

" You suck, you swallow," E. Mikey smirked and Maria smacked his arm.

" You're disgusting!" she scolded but it gave no effect to the said turtle.

" Anyway," Leo interrupted." I guess we'll show E. Mikey to his new room. Come on,"

E. Mikey seemed pleased as he carried all of his bags, much to the others' surprise, and followed Leo to the second floor.


	2. Who's The Better Fighter?

Elemental Mikey had stayed at the turtles' lair for a 2 weeks now yet he hadn't had any contact with the turtles since he got there. He was always in his room, stuck with work since he was the King of a dimension called the Elemental Kingdom. Maria gave him the piles of work she received from eagle and raven messengers.

They weren't affected by the portal storm so it was fine.

Anyway, Leo and Mikey noticed that E. Mikey was always stuck in his room so one day, they went to check on him.

" E. Mikey!" Mikey knocked on the door." You there?"

" …Mm? Y-Yeah…" a hoarse answer from inside came so the two got even more worried.

" You okay?" Leo asked." You need to come out. You've been in there for weeks!"

There was a groan before the said mutant obliged. The moment the door opened, however, the turtles gasped to see the busy turtle's appearance.

" Woah!" Mikey gasped." E. Mikey, what the heck happened?!"

" Yeah!" Leo cried out." You look like a tornado hit you!"

" Hmm?" E. Mikey snapped his fingers, making a mirror appear in front of him.

He looked at himself and his eyes slightly widened but that was the furthest reaction he made. He just simply fixed his mask and his crown then snapped his fingers again, making him look more fresh.

" That's much better," he said to himself.

" Dude, you seriously need to eat and drink," Mikey pointed out, getting irritated to listen to his counterpart's hoarse voice.

" And move around a bit," Leo sounded serious." You can't be just stuck in your room all day. Come and train with us after you eat,"

E. Mikey sighed but he knew that they were right so he went down with them. Leo went to the dojo to rejoin Raph, Donnie and Splinter on their training while both Mikey and E. Mikey headed to the kitchen.

" Here, dude," Mikey said, placing a huge white box on the kitchen table." Mar-Mar gave this just in case you'd leave your room to eat and/or drink,"

E. Mikey opened the box and smiled to see a bloody steak wrapped together with a cup of fresh blood by its side. Mikey was perplexed but E. Mikey was delighted. He took in the steak and started eating. Mikey took steps back and started to walk away.

" O-Okay then," he said." I, uh, will just head over to the dojo and wait for you there with the others,"

Mikey ran over to the dojo and sighed in relief, catching the attention of his brothers, who were all stretching, and his father, who was waiting.

" Mikey? You okay?" Raph asked.

" Y-Yeah…" Mikey shivered.

" No, you're not," Leo hissed at his brother's lie." What's wrong?"

" E-E. Mikey,"

" What about him?" Donnie asked.

" H-He's eating…bloody steak…"

His older brothers were beyond shocked. In fact, they were simply taken back. Leo fell back from his stretch, Raph held his mouth to prevent him from throwing up and Donnie began to cough. Splinter sighed but before he could do anything, E. Mikey entered the dojo, clean as can be.

" Hey, guys," he said bluntly with a flat expression then he noticed their expressions and groaned, rolling his eyes." Come on, dudes. Eating bloody steak isn't that disgusting,"

At that, Raph took out a paper bag and vomited. Donnie held on to his head and the wall to keep himself from fainting while Leo just looked at the turtle in disgust.

" Ahem," Splinter caught their attentions." It is time for training so that is enough of your reactions,"

" Hai, sensei," they all replied in unison.

For the past 2 hours, they had done meditation and some lessons with katas and stuff. At last, they were down to sparring. One on all and they had no weapons.

" The last turtle that will be left standing wins," Splinter instructed solemnly." HAJIME!"

Leo and Raph immediately began to take on each other while Donnie and Mikey fought. E. Mikey just stood there, waiting for one of them to win against each other to battle. Between the older turtles, Leo had won, much to Raph's dismay. As for the younger turtles, Mikey won by his backflips and now, him and the leader were ready to spar.

" Hey, E. Mikey," Donnie spoke up with curiosity." why aren't you fighting?"

" I'm waiting," E. Mikey replied." It would be more even,"

" You scared you'd lose like our Mikey?" Raph smirked as Mikey was tossed over to them, defeated while Leo went to them.

E. Mikey raised an eye brow." Is that a challenge, Reg. Raph?"

" YAME!" Splinter called back their attentions." That is enough! Elemental Michelangelo, you will battle Leonardo,"

" Actually, Splinter-san," E. Mikey said with a glare at the confident red clad turtle." I would love to try to fight all of your sons. All at the same time. That is, if they could handle it,"

He sent a smirk to the four and folded his arms. Raph growled and stood up.

" You're on!" he shouted." If we win, you'll do all of our chores for an entire week,"

" And if I win," E. Mikey gave a chuckle." you have to eat anything I give you for a whole month,"

" Deal!" Leo shook the hand of the counterpart of his little brother.

Splinter sighed, knowing he could not stop them so he went to his room while the five turtles made their stands. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey surrounded E. Mikey before they all battled. The fight ended in seconds. Leo was on the ground, Raph was in a crack on the dojo wall while Donnie and Mikey were hanging on the branches of the dojo tree. E. Mikey wasn't even sweating as he stood in the middle of the dojo, looking over his hand like a girl looking over her nail polished fingernails. He leaned on the dojo tree and smirked.

" So…who won the challenge?"

Raph groaned, saying," You…ugh!"

" Thought so," E. Mikey chuckled before leaving the dojo.


	3. Meeting The Street Punks

2 months after the training, E. Mikey was starting to spend time with his counterpart and his counterpart's brothers. They did do the end of their bet for a month but E. Mikey's cooking wasn't as bad as it looked. After that, spending time with him was a blast. Leo had a teacher to teach him more advanced fighting moves, Raph had a new fighting partner, Donnie had a lab assistant, and Mikey had a new best friend to play video games with.

Even if their bond with him was already in a solid friendship, the four turtles were keeping a secret from him. A secret they've been keeping from their father and all their friends. They would love to tell them but…it was too risky.

However, they didn't need to hide.

E. Mikey was psychic. He was a fortune teller. He knew the future of every creature in the entire multi-verse. He was a turtle of secrets. He knew everyone had secrets and he already knew what the turtles were hiding but he didn't wanna pressure them. So, he let them think that he was clueless.

That, however, changed one fateful day.

Splinter was in Japan with Karai and Shini while April and Casey were at school. It was a peaceful afternoon with E. Mikey playing video games solo in the living room while the turtles were busy training in the dojo. E. Mikey was about to beat his high score when he heard footsteps from a far distance.

" Is this the path, Swift?"

" Yeah, Rebel. As I remembered it…"

" As you remembered it? Are you saying that you don't quite remember? That's pathetic."

" Ghost's right, Swift. You should know the way. You come here almost everyday!"

" It's been months since I've been here, MC! Geez!"

E. Mikey turned off the game immediately and used his super speed to run to the lab. He peeked through the door to see four large shadows coming. His heart was beating fast. His hands were shivering as if it was going to collapse any time. His breaths were hitched, trembling if you may, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the vision he needed to see.

'Who are you…' he thought.

" Huh. Guess no one's home,"

At the sound of the familiar voice, E. Mikey groaned and kept the blade he was prepared to take out before leaning against the lab door, cursing at himself for being so foolish and stupid.

'Of course.' he growled. 'It had to be them.'

He sighed, feeling his legs collapse as he felt tired. His eyes were getting heavy as he went down, his carapace sliding against the metal with a rough yet slightly quiet scrape. He was going to fall into slumber when he heard a familiar exclaim.

" SWIFTIE-BEAR!"

E. Mikey held in the temptation to throw up as he peeked at the door to see Mikey run over to one of the creatures.

'Swift, I presume.' E. Mikey rolled his eyes. 'Those must be his brothers; Rebel, Ghost and MC.'

Swift lifted Mikey up on his shell, Rebel and Leo made out, Ghost and Raph hugged, and MC carried Donnie bridal style. E. Mikey gagged and rolled his eyes.

" Hey there, orange juice~" Swift gave his boyfriend a kiss." How ya doing, babe?"

" Great!" Mikey responded with a smile." Did E. Mikey catch you?"

" Who?"

" My elemental counterpart,"

" Oh, right. Nope, didn't see him,"

Mikey was confused." What? But he was just here. Playing video games,"

" Well," Swift shrugged." maybe it's for the best for us to not to be seen by him,"

" Or for me not to be seen from you,"

The turtles froze and the punks turned to the lab to see E. Mikey in front of it's door, leaning against the wall with a solemn expression as he had his arms folded.

" E. Mikey!" Leo gulped as he and his brothers stepped in front of their lovers.

After having him stay at their lair for 2 months, they found out that he was a parent of a lot of children so he knew discipline when he had to give one away. He acts and plays as a 2nd parent and all of the turtles know that.

" Um, we can explain," Raph said.

E. Mikey raised an eye brow at the cowardly turtle and spoke," Go on."

" Um, well," Donnie stuttered, his eyes wider than saucers." these are the, um, Street Punks. T-They're our counterparts and, um, our b-boyfriends. W-We've been together for some t-time now and, uh…"

" And you didn't tell me?" E. Mikey sounded hurt with sad look." Now that's just selfishly cold,"

As if by sudden magic, the four immediately felt guilty. The punks noticed this and growled.

" Hey!" Swift snapped." What did you—?!"

" It's not that we didn't trust you, E. Mikey!" Mikey interrupted, not noticing his love's observation.

" Yeah," Leo fiddled with his fingers." I-It's just…um…"

" Wait a minute!" Rebel interrupted his boyfriend." He casted a spell!"

" Yeah!" MC cried out with a loud growl." He made you guys feel pitiful!"

"…what do you mean?" Donnie asked, confused.

" They're actually right," E. Mikey gave out a chuckle." I knew about this the whole time,"

" WHAT?!" Raph gritted his teeth as he glared at the counterpart of his little brother." Y-YOU KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE TO SAY SOMETHING?! YOU FREAKIN' SCARED US!!!"

E. Mikey shrugged." I know and I don't care,"

" WHAT?!"

At that moment, Raph pounced to attack him but he teleported away, making the turtle in red land on the ground with a large thud.

" Raph!" Ghost ran off to his love and helped him up.

E. Mikey appeared in front of him and brushed off some dust as he walked up to the others.

" You seriously need to work on your aim, Reg. Raph," he said bluntly." You get enraged too much and your anger blinds you,"

Raph turned to him, fuming.

" IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!" he bellowed, his eyes turning into billions of flames." YOU'RE ALWAYS SO CALM EVEN IN THE MOST DANGEROUS TIMES!!! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID A MONTH AGO WHEN YOU FIRST ENCOUNTERED SHREDDER??!!"


	4. Meeting The Shredder

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

 _Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and E. Mikey were out on their 1st patrol together. Things were very calm at the start with E. Mikey showing off his powers to his power-less counterpart. The leader and the others kept telling them to be quiet but they were still making lots of noise._

 _" Hey, E. Mikey," Mikey said in a cheerful and a grin." Can you fly?! Do you have wings?! Can you make wings?!"_

 _" Firstly," E. Mikey explained with an annoyed face." yes, I can fly with and/or without wings. Second of all, I do have wings but hidden. And lastly, my wings are made but it depends on which animal wings I choose to let out,"_

 _" REALLY?! Can you show the wings of an eagle?! A phoenix??!"_

 _E. Mikey groaned." Do I have to?!"_

 _Mikey fell to his knees and used his puppy eyes." PLEASE???"_

 _E. Mikey rolled his eyes before falling off the edge of the rooftop, which suddenly caught the attention of the older turtles._

 _" WHY DID HE DO THAT??" Leo cried out, panicking._

 _" He's trying to show me that he can fly and that he can sprout up a pair of wings!" Mikey exclaimed._

 _" WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT?!" Raph shouted._

 _Suddenly, E. Mikey flew up into the sky, catching the 4 off guard as he levitated in front of them. He wore nothing but a smile on his face before his eyes glowed gold then soon, his shell split into two and it turned into a pair of golden phoenix wings. His eyes stopped glowing and turned full-on gold with only a black line in the middle like those of a cat's._

 _" How's this?" he asked._

 _" THAT IS AWESOME!!!" Mikey squealed._

 _E. Mikey rolled his eyes before landing back on the roof, turning back to his turtle form. While the young turtle was jumping in pure excitement, there was a spy from a nearby rooftop. Suddenly, a group of large creatures came out from the shadows. The last thing that E. Mikey was able to do was turn his head and gasp before they were all knocked out._

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 _" Reg. Mikey? Reg. Mikey…! Wake up, Reg. Mikey!"_

 _Mikey woke up with a gasp before realizing that E. Mikey was staring straight at him. He rubbed his head and groaned._

 _" E. Mikey?" he asked." W-What happened?"_

 _" We got captured," E. Mikey replied, gritting his teeth." By the Foot Clan,"_

 _" What? How?"_

 _" They knocked us out. Come on, help me wake up your brothers,"_

 _The two shook the unconscious bodies of the three older turtles and once they woke up, they all started to work together to plan their escape. Well, except for one._

 _E. Mikey._

 _He was just at the back of the dungeon cell, meditating._

 _" Hey, E. Mikey," Raph called out, annoyed." aren't you going to help us out?! At least do something!"_

 _" I am doing something," E. Mikey gave a calm response." I am meditating and now,"_

 _He opened his eyes and took out his PSP then started to play his video games, saying," I'm playing my game,"_

 _" WHAT?!" Donnie shrieked." Are you serious?! It's technically you and Mikey's fault that we're in here!"_

 _" Hey!" Mikey argued." That's not my fault! I was just…"_

 _" TURTLES!"_

 _The five turned to see Tiger Claw open their dungeon cell._

 _" What do you want from us, Tiger Claw?!" Leo growled at the mutant tiger._

 _" Master Shredder wants to see the five of you," Tiger Claw responded with a glare._

 _He grabbed them and forced them to walk to the throne room. The four were nervously trying to find a way to get out while E. Mikey was still playing his video game in his PSP. Tiger Claw made them kneel before Super Shredder stood up and walked towards his five prisoners._

 _" So," he said in a dark, creepy voice that sent shivers to Donnie and Mikey's shell." which one of you will tell me where Hamato Yoshi lives?"_

 _" WE'll NEVER TELL YOU!" Raph yelled._

 _" WE'D NEVER BETRAY OUR FATHER!" Donnie and Leo both shouted._

 _" Yeah!" Mikey joined in with his brothers' protest but yelped after the mutant madman pulled him towards his face._

 _" Oh, really?" Shredder growled, lifting his gauntlet." Well, then I will have to be rid of one turtle to get the others to talk!"_

 _" NO!!!" the older turtles screamed as the blade was near their little brother's head." LET HIM GO!!!"_

 _Shredder ignored them and glared at the whimpering turtle." Any last words, you pitiful, little—"_

 _Bing! Bong! Bing! Bong!_

 _But he was interrupted when he heard buttons being pushed so he turned his head to see E. Mikey still playing his game. He dropped the little turtle and went towards the calm creature._

 _" Hello!" he called out." I am about to dispatch of one of your brothers! At least pay attention, you miserable slut!"_

 _" First of all," E. Mikey calmly responded without even looking up at him." he is not my brother. He is my counterpart. Secondly, I am trying to finish my game so please be quiet,"_

 _Annoyed and insulted, Shredder grabbed the upper arms of E. Mikey but it gave no effect to the distracted turtle._

 _" You dare to disrespect me, you douchebag," Shredder growled._

 _" Look," E. Mikey gave a quick glance at the enemy with eyes of bluntness." I'm just gonna block you out cause I'm really busy playing here,"_

 _More of the buttons were pressed and more of the noise from the game was heard. It annoyed Shredder so much that he snapped in rage. He held out his gauntlet and stabbed it through the turtle's stomach, slashing the PSP in half in the process._

 _" E. MIKEY!!!" the four yelled with wide eyes._

 _But then, all E. Mikey gave out was an upset groan._

 _" Come on, Shred-head!" he complained." I was so close to beating my high score! Now I need to restart!"_

 _Shredder looked at E. Mikey in disbelief while the other turtles was bewildered. E. Mikey turned his head to them, confused._

 _" What?"_

 _Their eyes went down to the blade through his carapace so he looked down and his eyes widened before looking back at Shredder._

 _"…oh." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck." Was I suppose to scream and feel pain?"_

 _" Uh…I think so…" Mikey said, unsure about what else to say._

 _E. Mikey gulped before clearing his throat and faking out." Ouch! It hurts so much!"_

 _" WHAT?!" Shredder snapped out from his trance, dropping the turtle on his feet with the gauntlet's blade still through his body." HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!?!"_

 _E. Mikey groaned, shrugging before taking off the gauntlet. The rip on his body magically healed and he disintegrated the blades into thin air before dusting off his hands._

 _" Well," he turned to the other turtles." should I teleport us out of here or what?"_

 _The four nodded then he snapped his fingers, teleporting them away to the lair. Leo, Raph and Donnie collapsed on the couch while E. Mikey leaned against a wall with arms folded. Mikey snapped from his trance and got excited._

 _" OMG!!! How?!" he begged to know._

 _E. Mikey shrugged and replied," I'm immortal and a fast healer so nothing actually hurts me,"_

 _" REALLY?!"_

 _" Really."_

 _" AMAZING!!!"_

 _~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_


	5. Back To Work!

" Wow, you're indestructible?" MC looked at E. Mikey, impressed.

E. Mikey nodded and the punk gasped.

" Ever since that little incident, we always brought E. Mikey with us on patrol," Donnie explained.

Rebel and Swift eyed E. Mikey carefully but before they could say anything, Maria ran to the lair.

" Hey!" she gave a warm smile to the group." You couples going on your dates yet or not?!"

The eight flushed and E. Mikey looked at him skeptically.

" Dates?" he smirked." You guys never told me you had plans for tonight?"

" W-We wanted to keep it a private thing…" Leo stuttered.

" So that no one else can ruin anything." Ghost muttered, gritting his teeth and earning both a glare and a nudge from Raph.

" Why would I do that?" E. Mikey chuckled before turning his shell at them." I've got some plans too and tons of work to do. So, go on with your plans. Maria, hand me my paper work,"

" Of course," Maria bowed." _Coro Michelangelo_!*"

 ** _*Coro means King_**

She gave him a disc with a red button, which he pressed after turning back to the group. All of a sudden, a pile of scrolls and papers appeared in his arms. It took him a while to get used to the weight.

" Woah!" Mikey's jaw dropped to the ground." That's all your king work?!"

" Yep!" Maria answered, patting the huge pile." They're all his!"

" This is just the first pile," E. Mikey said from behind the pile.

" WHAT?!" Raph was taken back.

" How many of those do you have?!" Donnie blurted.

" 9,678," Maria responded.

" 10,567 now," E. Mikey corrected.

The all of the jaws of the group dropped open as E. Mikey went back up to his room to work.


End file.
